Moonlight s1 ep18 A la frontière
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Episode 18 de la série où l'ombre fantôme de la liste menace encore, d'autant plus que l'expert VHP semble préciser son enquête. Mick contraint de s'exiler, Talbot obsédé par le surnaturel : Beth se tient une nouvelle fois à la frontière...R&R, fran
1. Chapter 1 Bande annonce ?

_Dédié à vous tous chers lecteurs, lectrices, fans de Moonlight_,

_si vous avez aimé l'épisode 17_, _merci de votre soutien, de votre présence. _

_Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, voici en avant-première malheureusement encore inédit à l'écran_

_le fameux épisode 18._

_Ecrit pour le fun, et malheureusement je n'ai de droits ni sur Beth, ni sur Mick et pas plus sur Ben Talbot. J'ai un peu plus d'espoir pour Van Helsing-Potts, mais là, encore, je crois qu'il faut le rendre à César, euh Bram Stoker. (Encore que pas complètement, ;) )_

_De toutes façons, si j'étais quelque part créatrice de Moonlight, on aurait une deuxième saison, voire une troisième...enfin._

_Dernier avertissement : le dernier chapitre sera optionnel, à lire ou pas..._

_Après tous ces préliminaires, voici donc l'épisode manquant, le terrible épisode 18_

_**--- Turn me out.**_

_*****  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Scepticisme

_**Turn me (out) - Borderline  
**_

_**A la frontière**_

***

_**Beauty always comes with dark thoughts**_

_**'Nightwish'**_

_*****  
**_

« St-John ? »

Mick fit :

« Oui ?

-Ben Talbot, DA.

-Vous êtes le patron de Beth ?

-Exact.

-Entrez. »

Talbot obtempéra et attaqua dès que Mick eut refermé la porte :

« Connaissez-vous cet homme ? »

Il lui tendit une fiche où la photo montrait un homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Mick étouffa un frisson de terreur qui le prit presque en traître.

« Mon père.

-Et il s'appelait Mick ? Il était détective privé ? Beaucoup de coïncidences, à mon avis, monsieur St-John. »

Mick se demandait comment il avait pu relier un nom à cette vieille photo. Talbot reprit :

« Il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux dans cette histoire. Et je trouverai ce que c'est. Peu importe si vous ne voulez pas collaborer.

-Il n'y a rien à trouver, DA Talbot.

-Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas convaincu ?

-Vous le serez. »

Il valait mieux jouer le jeu de la transparence. Ce serait moins dangereux que d'inciter Talbot à faire preuve de méfiance. Il avait suffisamment de soupçons pour mettre le Secret en grave danger. Talbot fit :

« Enchanté de vous voir collaborer, St-John. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi enquêtez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que nous aurions la même réponse. »

Il venait de comprendre au moins l'une des motivations du procureur. Talbot se sentit deviné et murmura :

« Vous aimez Beth, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mick n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Talbot eut un sourire comme fair-play mais son affirmation suivante n'était que de la marque du joueur prêt à tout pour gagner.

« Je continuerai mon enquête. Je ne laisserai pas Beth à un menteur. »

Mick referma la porte et s'adossa à la paroi voisine. Il frappa du poing contre le mur. Où avait-il été imprudent ? Où ? Ce n'était pas possible…La solution à ses questions apparut brusquement, claire et nette. Sa négligence s'appelait Beth ; il l'aimait. Talbot avait des sentiments pour elle aussi…et c'était la jalousie qui l'animait. Comment pouvait-il régler ce problème ? Il soupira. S'éloigner de Beth…Josef l'avait prévenue, elle : tant qu'elle travaillerait à Buzzwire, le Secret de Mick serait menacé. C'était apparemment pareil avec Talbot. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire ça ? Lui demander de transformer sa vie pour le sauver, lui…C'était presque l'amener à accepter la transformation finale, le passage chez les vampires pour de bon, sans espoir de retour. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela…malgré qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle y réfléchirait. Ce serait à lui de s'éloigner…en espérant que la jalouse investigation de Talbot s'épuiserait. On sonna à la porte. Mick se tourna vers la caméra extérieure. Beth était là, souriante. Il lui ouvrit la porte, avant même que sa nouvelle résolution ne lui permît de s'y opposer. Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et demanda :

« Tu as l'air soucieux, Mick… »

Il referma la porte et Beth demanda :

« La campagne contre Van Helsing bat son plein. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Beth… »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant et ajouta :

« Ca a un rapport avec le fait que la voiture de Talbot était garée en bas ?

-Tu l'as croisé ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Il n'a plus de preuves contre toi ; la liste a disparu. »

Beth attendait. Mick fit :

« Il semblerait que la liste lui ait donné la preuve de la légitimité de ses soupçons à mon égard.

-Et il est venu te voir ?

-Oui. »

Beth se tendit. Mick se détourna d'elle et fit :

« Il a suffisamment d'éléments pour trouver étrange qu'à vingt-cinq ans d'écart, Mick St-John n'ait pas vieilli d'une ride.

-Comment a-t-il su ça ? »

Mick s'appuya sur son bureau ; Beth, inquiète, s'approcha et murmura :

« Mick...

-Il a eu accès aux fichiers de mes anciennes enquêtes… »

Beth souffla :

« Tu as un plan ? »

Mick soupira :

« Détruire ses soupçons ne va pas être facile, Beth. D'autant plus qu'il a une raison de persévérer. »

La jeune femme le regarda et souffla :

« Tu penses que je suis son motif ? »

Mick eut un sourire un peu amer. Beth fronça les sourcils.

« On peut le détourner de son enquête.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Il n'a aucun moyen de prouver que tu es un vampire.

-Je suis moins optimiste que toi sur ce point, Beth. »

Elle le regarda un instant et fit :

« Van Helsing lui a bien prouvé que ni toi, ni Josef n'étiez suspects.

-Oui. Mais on est en train de mener une campagne pour le discréditer… »

Beth mesura alors l'ampleur du problème. Elle s'approcha de Mick et souffla :

« Alors, il faut choisir entre ta survie et celle de la communauté entière, c'est ça ? »

Il la regarda à peine un instant, mais suffisamment longuement pour que Beth comprît qu'elle voyait juste.

« Quel est ton plan ? »

En fait, elle n'avait presque pas besoin de lui poser la question.

« Nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pour un moment, c'est ça ? »

Mick murmura :

« Beth, je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est à moi de l'être. C'est à cause de moi qu'il te poursuit. Je vais lui faire cesser son enquête.

-Comment vas-tu faire ?

-J'ai mon idée.

-Beth ! »

Elle sourit et fit :

« Il s'est compromis avec le docteur Van Helsing. Si le gouverneur venait à l'apprendre… »

***

_« Seul un vampire peut aimer à jamais, Beth. »_

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Mick partait. Beth ferma les yeux alors que sa silhouette s'éloignait vers sa voiture. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle pût les retenir. Mick était parti. Une vague de haine s'empara de Beth, qui dut inspirer profondément pour la chasser. Les humains avaient chassé Mick et aucun vampire ne l'avait aidé, au nom de la sacro-sainte protection de la communauté. Beth revint vers sa propre voiture, avec un nouvel objectif. Il fallait que Mick revienne, qu'il _puisse_ revenir.


	3. Chapter 3 Ce qu'ils savent

**AN : Après une longue absence, revoici nos chers Beth et Mick, Josef, Talbot, Guillermo et compagnie. Je dois décliner tous droits sur eux. **

**Pour mémoire, la fameuse liste de noms fournie par l'avocat d'Emma et Jackson a bien été détruite, mais Talbot est de plus en plus convaincu que quelque chose cloche, notamment chez Mick. Son insistance a conduit notre héros à quitter la ville, laissant Beth déterminée à ruiner l'entreprise de son patron. Mais celui-ci en sait plus que l'on ne pense...et Beth va avoir du pain sur la planche. Dans le même temps, Josef essaie de jouer les protecteurs distants en lieu et place de Mick. **

**_Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme._ **

**Rabelais.**

« Beth, je voudrais te parler. »

_Talbot_. Beth se retourna et lui offrit un sourire faussement chaleureux.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau.

Il la corrigea :

« De qui, plutôt ? De Mick St-John.

-Eh bien ?

-Cet homme est dangereux.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un vampire. »

Beth le regarda, espérant lui démontrer la stupidité de son observation.

« Comment ça ? Van Helsing a justement prouvé le contraire. » fit remarquer Beth.

Il sourit.

« C'est Van Helsing qui est parvenu à cette conclusion.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui te motive à continuer cette chasse aux fantômes ? Les vampires n'existent pas. »

Talbot sourit doucement et rétorqua :

« Beth, je crois qu'au contraire, les vampires existent bel et bien. Et tu es au courant. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais tu le sais. »

Beth le regarda un instant et fit :

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut le prouver ?

-Van Helsing s'est fait transformer.

-Hein ?

-Sous mes yeux. »

Beth le regarda en espérant que son atterrissement ressemblait plus à de l'incrédulité. Talbot sourit et reprit :

« Très impressionnante, la force de ces vampires.

-Attends une minute ! Van Helsing est devenu vampire pour prouver que les vampires existent ?

-Oui.

-Il a été attaqué par un vampire ?

-Non.

-Excuse-moi, mais comment sait-il alors qu'il est vampire ? Comment sait-il qu'il y en aurait d'autres ? Si l'on en croit les légendes, le vampire est prosélyte. S'il est devenu vampire tout seul, cela invalide la démonstration.

-Exact. Mais je crois qu'il espère faire réagir la communauté vampire… »

Le cœur de Beth manqua un battement. Talbot fit :

« S'il y en a d'autres, nous le saurons bientôt. Van Helsing va se réhabiliter définitivement…

-Comment ?

-_Buzzwire_ a accepté de tourner un reportage complet sur les chasses nocturnes de Van Helsing. Et ensuite, on lui donnera les crédits pour aller chercher Mick St-John. »

Ben Talbot sentit qu'il en avait trop dit. Il sourit et fit :

« Mais cela ne te concerne plus, Beth. Il y a une autre enquête dans les docks, des disparus dont on n'a pas retrouvé les corps.

-Un tueur en série ?

-Sans doute. On ne sait pas grand-chose.»

Beth secoua intérieurement la tête. Il voulait s'occuper des vampires à cause de Mick…et elle en était seule responsable. Elle sourit tristement et Talbot demanda :

« Beth, tout va bien ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et mentit.

« Oui, ça va.

-Beth, je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Tu mens. »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

« Dis-moi, que je n'imagine pas le pire. »

Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, Beth décida de jouer cartes sur table.

« Pourquoi m'écartes-tu ? »

Talbot s'approcha d'elle instinctivement et souffla :

« Jamais je ne ferai ça, Beth.

-Pourtant, tu m'écartes de cette enquête.

-Beth, je ne sais pas quels liens tu as avec les vampires, mais je ne veux pas que tu interfères avec mon enquête. »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Beth souffla :

« D'accord. »

Talbot sourit et ajouta :

« Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne veux m'écarter de toi. »

Beth ne répondit pas il reprit :

« Me laisseras-tu t'inviter ce soir au restaurant ?

-J'ai une enquête à commencer, non ?

-Tu noteras que je te laisse l'après-midi pour la commencer. »

Beth sourit.

« Merci, Ben. »

Il eut un sourire qui ne pouvait tromper il ferait n'importe quoi pour Beth. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

L'officier en charge du dossier sur les disparitions des docks avoua son impuissance.

« On n'a pas de corps. Juste des indices de violences. »

Beth hocha la tête.

« Quel genre d'indices ?

-Des traces de sang, des poubelles renversées sur le chemin des "victimes"...Enfin, soupira-t-il, résigné.Tout est dans notre dossier. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la chemise jaune qui contenait les photographies des disparus.

« Aucun d'entre eux n'a d'historique de...disparitions ?

-Non, et ce sont tous des jeunes. Ils ont tous plus ou moins de succès et ils aiment faire la fête. Ils ont tous disparu aux abords des différentes boîtes de nuit sur les docks.

-Ca arrive souvent ?

-On a en moyenne une disparition ici tous les vingt-cinq ans. Ce ne sont pas des bouges, mis Turner. Ce sont des boîtes de nuit assez...huppées.

-Depuis la réhabilitation des docks ? »

L'officier approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Mais là, ça ruine toutes nos statistiques. C'est à ne rien y comprendre. »

Beth sourit et fit :

« Je peux jeter un coup d'oeil ? »

Le policier rétorqua :

« Ce n'est pas forcément l'affaire du mois, vous savez ? »

Beth acquiesça.

« Je m'en doute. »

_On ne sait pas grand-chose. _Avec un peu de chance, la communauté du Secret - c'est-à-dire Josef - en saurait plus. Pas de corps : de nouveaux vampires ? Beth, à la porte du bureau de l'officier en charge de l'affaire, poussa un soupir et décrocha son portable. Il n'y avait pas à dire : sa vie était devenue franchement bizarre ces derniers temps et ça n'allait sans doute pas s'arranger...

« Josef…Explique-moi ce qui se passe. »

Kostan fit :

« Attends, Beth, de quoi parles-tu ?

-La communauté se sent-elle menacée au point de faire de nouveaux adeptes ? »

Josef soupira.

« Les disparus des docks…j'avoue, c'est une idée de Tara.

-Josef ! protesta Beth. Van Helsing veut justement une réaction de la communauté vampire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour le moment ?

-Il a trouvé le moyen de devenir vampire, sans aide. »

Josef laissa passer un long silence.

« Vraiment ?

-Il l'a montré à Ben Talbot.

-Comment a-t-il fait ?

-Excellente question, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Josef, à l'autre bout du fil, l'avertit :

« Beth, s'il est réellement vampire…sois prudente.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Josef, railla-t-elle, je maîtrise mon sujet. »

C'était justement pour ça que Josef s'inquiétait : Beth était en train d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas entièrement un membre de la communauté. Quand il raccrocha, il ne put chasser la pensée un brin désagréable d'imaginer la réaction de Mick si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Beth.


	4. Chapter 4 Stratégies

AN : Je ne possède toujours pas de droits sur Beth, Mick, Josef. Van Helsing est un emprunt de 50% à Bram Stoker (le sien vivait au XIXème siècle ; le mien est un descendant). Gaby est mon entière création.

**Stratégies**

La campagne de Buzzwire avait du bon. Van Helsing n'était pas difficile à trouver. Les journalistes avaient apparemment décidé de se consacrer à la recherche d'informations plus solides que sa vie sentimentale qui paraissait inexistante, ou tout au moins très immatérielle. Beth sourit. Il s'était installé dans un petit pavillon de la banlieue résidentielle de Los Angeles, avec un petit jardin. Un grand arbre surplombait et ombrait la terrasse devant sa porte d'entrée. Le professeur en sciences occultes avait de quoi décourager les amateurs de sensationnel de la presse américaine, s'il n'avait été l'auteur de la révélation sur les créatures de la nuit. Révélation qui n'avait encore rien d'officiel. Beth descendit de voiture et s'avança dans l'allée. Un mouvement furtif derrière une fenêtre l'informa que le professeur l'avait vue arriver. Elle gravit les trois marches qui menaient à la terrasse et s'apprêta à frapper. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément sur un homme de taille moyenne, l'air affable, les cheveux poivre et sel, en jean et veste noire. Mais plus frappants étaient ses yeux, d'un bleu de nuit profonde. Il sourit, charmé.

« Mis Turner. »

Beth, surprise, répondit.

« Monsieur Van Helsing. »

Il sourit plus largement.

« Monsieur Talbot m'a parlé de vous, mis Turner. Il m'avait bien paru enchanté par votre beauté, mais il vous a sous-estimée.

-Merci. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

Van Helsing sourit et demanda :

« Vraiment ? Entrez. »

Beth obtempéra.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

La jeune femme serra les dents, puis se lança :

« Je voudrais vous parler à propos de …votre transformation. »

Il sourit, amusé.

« Oh, vous y croyez ? »

Beth pâlit. Il sourit encore et enchaîna :

« Prise au piège, hein ? Mais je n'en dirai pas un mot à Talbot. Je ne joue pas forcément franc-jeu avec lui. »

Surprise, Beth demanda :

« Comment avez-vous fait, alors ?

-Directe. J'aime ça. »

Il sourit et souleva un rideau. Une machine étrange qui ressemblait à une perfusion géante apparut. Beth s'étonna :

« Vous vous êtes aspiré tout votre sang ? Mais par quel sang l'avez-vous remplacé ?

-J'avais l'embarras du choix. J'ai testé toute la liste… » lui rappela-t-il.

Beth comprit.

« Donc vous avez votre preuve. Contre tous…

-Oui, malheureusement, c'est totalement impossible à rendre public. Mais Talbot ne veut pas comprendre cela. A moins que je ne me révèle comme vampire…ce qui a priori devrait déclencher l'ire de la communauté.

-Exactement.

-Et je tiens à ma peau... »

Il faisait allusion à l'Inquisition vampire, particulièrement sévère quant aux manquements au regard du Secret. Van Helsing sourit et remarqua :

« Vous connaissez même le Secret ? Vous êtes très bien informée... »

Beth répondit :

« Mais cette expérience...

-Oh, cela fait un moment que je voulais sauter le pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il y a une femme en Europe. Elle est vampire… »

Beth sourit, compréhensive.

« Alors, même le grand docteur Potts a ses dilemmes ?

-Humain, enfin autrefois.

-Je comprends.

-Et moi, je vois que vous êtes vous-même dans une position difficile, jeune lady. Amoureuse d'un vampire ? »

Beth approuva :

« Il est parti. Et quand il reviendra…

-Il sera trop tard pour vous, à moins que vous ne soyez vampire, comprit-il.

-C'est un fossé très profond, fit-elle remarquer.

-N'empêche que vous envisagez très sérieusement de le franchir, je me trompe ? Et vous avez un sang exceptionnel.

-Dr Potts, si je peux vous demander une faveur, intervint-elle, je ne veux pas franchir ce fossé n'importe comment.

-Votre amoureux ?

-Oui, je voudrais que ce soit lui…

-Je comprends très romantique. Mais il ne veut pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est très pondéré à ce sujet. » fit Beth, avec un sourire.

Que Potts lui rendit en rétorquant :

« Il a bien raison. C'est une grave décision, mais voyez-vous, avec ma machine, on cumule tous les avantages. C'est la personne qui choisit jusqu'au bout...Et on peut même récupérer le sang. Il n'y a pas la sensuelle morsure, mais bon…on ne peut pas exactement tout avoir. »

Beth demanda :

« Vous entendez commercialiser votre invention ?

-Elle est déjà vendue en Europe. Il y a une quantité de personnes qui ont une phobie de la morsure, mais veulent sauter le pas de l'immortalité. Avec les nouvelles techniques, être vampire n'est plus un enfer.

-Et vous êtes venu vendre ça en Amérique ?

-Well done, mis.

-Je suis journaliste, monsieur Potts. Enfin, je l'étais. Dites-moi, auriez-vous un différend avec Lance ?

-Oh, vous le connaissez aussi ? Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

-Pure curiosité.

-Il est élitiste et je suis pour la démocratisation.

-Un pur prosélyte, ajouta Beth.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Van Helsing. C'est Gaby, ma prosélyte.

-Gaby ?

-Mon… épouse.

-Vous l'avez épousée ? »

Van Helsing hocha la tête, avec un brin de nostalgie.

« J'étais humain, alors… »

Beth, brusquement mal à l'aise, changea de sujet :

« Et vous la soutenez même d'un point de vue politique ?

-L'immortalité est tellement séduisante.

-Mais votre système a ses failles…, fit remarquer Beth. Si tout le monde est vampire, comment se nourriront-ils ?

-Exact, mais tout le monde ne pourra pas le devenir. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, miss Turner. Je ne fais que donner des possibilités je me doute bien même que les humains ne doivent pas tous devenir vampires. »

Beth sourit et rétorqua :

« Pourquoi aider Talbot contre la communauté vampire ?

-Je veux qu'ils apprennent l'existence de ma machine, l'informa-t-il.

-Vous prenez des risques.

-Considérés. C'est du commerce. »

Beth commençait à comprendre.

« Vous cherchez un moyen de chantage sur la communauté vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Le pouvoir que vous donne cette machine…

-Exact. Je suis impressionné. Non seulement vous êtes extrêmement séduisante, mais vous avez aussi une intelligence brillante. »

Beth murmura, brusquement inspirée :

« Si je vous aide, m'aiderez-vous contre Talbot ?

-A l'éloigner de la communauté vampire ?

-Oui. »

Van Helsing la jaugea du regard et murmura avec circonspection :

« Je pense que je peux faire ça. Mais que comptez-vous faire pour moi ?

-Vous voulez que la communauté vampire de LA apprenne l'existence de votre machine ?

-Oui et qu'elle me rende Gaby.

-Les vampires ont emprisonné Gaby ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle, mis Turner. »

Beth réfléchit quelques instants, avant de sourire, compréhensive.

« Je peux essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Gaby.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Vous éloigneriez Talbot de Mick ? »

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Beth lui rendit son sourire et ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Le marché était scellé.

« Professeur ? J'aurais besoin d'un motif pour lequel rechercher Gaby.

-Je l'aime, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Passez sous silence le fait que je suis devenu vampire. »

Beth sourit et fit observer :

« Professeur, un humain ne peut pas faire appel à la communauté vampire.

-Sauf si c'est Gaby qui me l'a demandé, en cas d'urgence, comme tout vampire honnête qui se respecte. »

Beth prit note, avec un sourire entendu : la Communauté n'avait pas dû trouver que Gaby était un vampire qui se respectait.

"Trouvez ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle, Beth et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ce qui maintenant a un certain poids », fit remarquer le professeur. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, sur ce commentaire de Van Helsing.

« Je serais ravi de pouvoir vous assister au Passage. »

Beth n'eut pas besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre son offre. Elle sourit.

« J'y réfléchis continuellement, vous savez, professeur. »

Van Helsing sourit à son tour et rétorqua :

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Au revoir, Beth. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, certain soudainement que si quelqu'un pouvait sauver Gaby, c'était bien Beth.


	5. Chapter 5 Jeu de dupes part 1

**AN : **Toujours pareil. Pas de droits, blablabla. Et la première apparition de Mr Logan...vampire geek de la bande. Informateur hors pair.

**Jeu de dupes - part 1**

La jeune femme se pencha par la fenêtre de sa voiture. Logan devait être chez lui. L'informaticien génial des vampires avait probablement les moyens de retrouver un vampire jugé par la Cour du Secret. Mais il lui faudrait jouer subtilement, car il n'était pas évident que Logan se laisserait duper si facilement.

Beth sortit de la voiture. Elle fit claquer la porte et vit un mouvement furtif à la fenêtre de l'étage. Logan l'avait vue arriver. La jeune femme remonta la petite allée, nette et entretenue par sa logeuse. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte et sonna.

« Logan, ouvre-moi. »

Le vampire obtempéra, très rapidement.

« Oh, Beth. Quel plaisir. »

Il jouait mal la surprise. Beth enchaîna :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pour ?

-Retrouver une femme disparue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu retrouverais n'importe qui », fit Beth.

Il fut flatté, mais sidéré quand elle ajouta à la suite :

« D'autant plus que c'est une vampire. »

Il ne put rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air aussi abasourdi qu'un poisson tiré hors de l'eau Beth l'observa sereinement. Il se ressaisit et demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?

-Mon nouveau boulot. Pour le moment.

-Comment as-tu découvert que c'était une vampire ?

-Logan, je côtoie des vampires depuis un bout de temps, je te rappelle.

-Moins de deux ans, objecta-t-il.

-Oui, d'accord et alors ?

-Si on était si faciles à identifier, on aurait envahi les sous-sols de la terre à la place, tu ne penses pas ? »

Beth sourit et concéda :

« OK, c'est celui qui la cherche qui me l'a dit.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un humain désespérément amoureux.

-Comment a-t-il su que tu pourrais l'aider ?

-Il a parlé avec Josef.

-Comment savait-il pour Josef ?

-C'est elle qui lui avait dit de faire appel à la communauté si jamais elle disparaissait. »

Beth sourit intérieurement. C'était la procédure classique des « bons » vampires une sorte de système d'alarme contre les Tueurs humains, comme le lui avait suggéré Van Helsing avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle comprit qu'elle venait d'emporter l'adhésion de Logan.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle, ta disparue ?

-Gabriella Grimm.

-Je connais ce nom », fit Logan.

Mais évidemment, il ne se rappelait pas d'où. Il fit chercher son navigateur informatique et quelques secondes plus tard, poussa un petit cri de triomphe.

« Je l'ai. Gabriella Grimm, entrée sur le sol des États-Unis il y a deux mois.

-Et ? »

Elle remarqua la pâleur des traits de Logan.

« Hé, Logan ! La suite ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et fit :

« S'il veut la retrouver, ça va être coton.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a été jugée par la communauté pour manquement mineur au Secret. »

Beth ferma les yeux. Son marché venait d'échouer, si Gaby était morte. Logan poursuivit :

« Elle est enfermée pour deux cent ans dans la Cave. »

Beth rouvrit les yeux et demanda :

« La Cave ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La punition pour les vampires étrangers.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a des règles différentes en Europe. Les vampires là-bas sont plus combatifs et plus habitués…Ils sont plus durs à tuer, si tu préfères. Un peu comme une sorte d'immunité diplomatique… », fit Logan, moqueur.

Beth le regarda un instant et demanda :

« Et donc, en quoi cela consiste-t-il, cette Cave ?

-Pour résumer, on endort le vampire et on le met comme en hibernation, pendant une durée déterminée. Ici, c'est deux siècles. »

Beth fit :

« Et où est-elle, cette Cave ?

-Tu n'auras pas le droit d'y entrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de réanimation de prisonniers de prévue. Et c'est le seul moment où l'on permet à un humain d'y entrer.

-Mon client veut une preuve de sa présence là-bas.

-Un jugement de la Communauté, ça devrait suffire.

-Il est humain, je te rappelle. »

Au fond d'elle, Beth se rendait compte que la version que lui avait proposée Van Helsing tenait magnifiquement debout. Logan soupira :

« Beth, s'il te plaît."

La jeune femme sourit et demanda :

« N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de me faire passer pour vampire ?

-Ça ne marchera jamais. »

Beth l'observa et il reprit, comme assénant une évidence :

« Tu as un sang exceptionnel. »

Elle se résigna.

« D'accord, mais il me faut une photo ou une vidéo. Au pire…Au mieux, il faudrait que je la voie. »

Logan soupira :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

-Moi, si. Envoie un avis de réanimation à la Cavité. Pour… »

Elle se pencha pour observer l'écran où apparaissait le nom de Gabriella. C'était un plan d'occupation de la Cavité. Elle sourit et reprit :

« Pour Dermott Connoll. »

Logan murmura :

« Ça ne passera jamais, Beth.

-Si, ça va passer.

-Mais Josef…" protesta-t-il.

Beth lui lança un regard assuré et fit :

"Logan, je veux juste la voir. Je ne mets pas le Secret en danger.

-Beth, sois sérieuse un peu : c'est toi que tu mets en danger. »

Elle le regarda encore et asséna :

« Logan. Envoie ce message. Connoll devait être libéré d'ici trois mois. Les gardes ne s'étonneront pas d'une remise de peine.

-Exact, en plus, il a une fiancée qui l'attend désespérément. Elle s'est même installée à LA pour le voir libérer.

-Une vampire ?

-Évidemment. »

Beth sourit et reprit :

« Eh, bien, c'est un autre couple d'amoureux que tu aides à se remettre ensemble ce soir. Tant pis pour la fiancée de Connoll.

-Ça va, ça va, Beth. Ne joue pas trop avec ma fibre romantique, ça me donne soif. » fit-il en laissant apparaître une de ses canines. Beth le regarda sans frayeur et murmura :

« Tu serais humain, je crois que tu serais alcoolique, mon pauvre Logan.

-Hé, je t'aide. »

Beth appuya sur la touche Envoyer.

« Tu m'as aidé. »

Le vampire la regarda une petite lueur cuivrée s'alluma dans son regard. Beth lui tendit son bras il mordit sa chair avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Trois secondes plus tard, il se ressaisit et souffla :

« Ton sang est une merveille, Beth.

-Oui, ce serait dommage que je sois transformée, alors ? Donne-moi l'adresse. »

Logan obtempéra Beth sourit. La Cave était dissimulée dans l'un des quartiers industriels de LA, là où s'étendaient les plus grands hangars, suffisamment étendus pour cacher une prison à moitié souterraine. La jeune femme se pencha vers Logan et fit :

« Je te remercie, Logan.

-Hé, Beth ! » l'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Le vampire eut un sourire d'excuse et fit :

« Sois prudente, Beth. Les gardes sont vampires aussi.

-Génial. Je serai bien entourée. »

Beth ressortit, sans que Logan ait pu s'ôter ce pénible pressentiment. C'était bien risqué de jouer sa vie pour ne vouloir qu'une image d'une femme disparue.


	6. Chapter 6 Jeu de dupes part 2

**AN :** _Autre de mes personnages favoris à faire une apparition. Guillermo - le légiste. Et les vampires sont quand même drôlement en confiance, non ? _

**Jeu de dupes - part 2**

Beth monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Elle avait prévu l'éventualité d'avoir à affronter des vampires et s'était arrêtée chez Mick. Elle avait eu d'abord l'intention de s'armer en balles d'argent, mais dans ses étagères d'armes anti-vampiriques, elle avait trouvé une arbalète à fléchettes soporifiques qui ferait aussi bien l'affaire, si elle ne voulait pas avoir toute la communauté à dos pour vampiricide volontaire avec préméditation. Potts devrait bien la remercier pour tous les efforts qu'elle faisait là, songea Beth. La jeune femme referma la porte de Mick et descendit rapidement. Elle remonta en voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre à la Cavité. Beth fit une marche arrière pour sortir de sa place de parking et aperçut dans le rétroviseur une silhouette qui s'approchait. Brusquement inquiète, la jeune femme fouilla sa mémoire la personne en question lui fit signe d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, soulagée.

« Guillermo. »

Le médecin vampire lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu es allée chez Mick ?

-Oui, je suis sur une affaire dangereuse pour Talbot.

-Il t'a désengagée de l'enquête sur les…nous ?

-Oui, je suis désolée, Guillermo.

-Bah, pas grave. Van Helsing est en train de se faire démonter par _Buzzwire_.

-Génial.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venue chercher, Beth ?

-Une arme soporifique. Je pars à la chasse d'un forcené. »

Guillermo demanda :

« Seule ?

-Non, je retrouve un collègue sur place. Je ne vais pas me faire tuer parce que Mick est parti. »

Guillermo eut un sourire et fit :

« Je suis de surveillance ici, au cas où il se passerait des trucs pas clairs.

-Je viendrai remettre cette arme avant que Mick ne rentre…

-J'en suis sûr. Tu es sa muchacha. »

Beth sourit, étrangement réchauffée par cette phrase anodine. Guillermo s'écarta.

« Bonne chasse, Beth.

-Merci. »

Elle enclencha la première et s'éloigna, avant de murmurer :

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

Elle se retourna légèrement Guillermo la saluait de la main. Beth s'engagea sur la route des quartiers industriels. Il y avait une vampire qui attendait sa clef de libération.


	7. Chapter 7 Jeu de dupes part 3

**Jeu de dupes - part 3**

Beth se gara sur le parking, presque vide, devant le hangar oblong qui servait d'accès à la Cavité. La première porte était coulissante et ouvrait sur ce qui ressemblait à un accueil des urgences à l'hôpital. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, vêtue d'un uniforme de gardien, leva les yeux vers elle et eut un sourire de bienvenue.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes ?

-Marica Turner. Je viens pour la libération de Dermott Connoll. »

Elle pianota sur son écran. La porte blindée derrière elle, sur la gauche de Beth s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique, sur un homme colossal. C'était un vampire aucun doute là-dessus. Il se déplaçait si furtivement qu'il fut près de l'épaule de Beth sans que celle-ci n'eût vraiment le temps de le voir arriver.

« C'est pour quoi, Jay ?

-La libératrice de Connoll, Cove. »

Ce dernier regarda Beth un instant et fit :

« Attendez. Jay, appelle Mogwaï. »

Jay composa un numéro sur l'interphone. La porte se rouvrit. Le dénommé Mogwaï était lui aussi une armoire à glace, blond, aux yeux bleus avec la touche de cuivre qui dénonçait son vampire à tous les coups, de l'expérience de Beth. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas rassurée elle avait laissé l'arbalète dans la voiture, optant pour une voie plus rapide d'action. Mogwaï la regarda un instant et fit :

« Vous êtes au courant de la procédure ?

-Estelí m'a expliqué. »

Mogwaï fit :

« Estelí, Cove ?

-La fiancée de Connoll."

Mogwaï hocha la tête.

« Vous savez ce que vous risquez ? »

Beth sourit et fit :

« Je ne vous savais pas si prévenants avec les humains, vous autres. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, comme embarrassée. Cove sourit et fit :

« Je ne le serais pas si c'était dans le particulier, mais nous sommes une maison bien, vous savez, miss Turner ? »

Beth sourit et murmura :

« Allons-y, s'il vous plaît. »

Cove et Mogwaï l'encadrèrent Jay rouvrit la porte, qui laissa apparaître un petit escalier en spirale. Les deux vampires entraînèrent Beth entre eux jusqu'en bas. Devant elle, s'étendait un couloir immense, bordé de rangées de caveaux les uns au dessus des autres tout au long de la paroi. Mogwaï fit :

« Vous savez, miss ? Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout aux autres libérateurs… »

Cove abonda dans son sens :

« Ouais, ils sont tous au moins suicidaires pour venir ici. »

Beth sourit et se retourna.

« Messieurs, où est mon prisonnier ? »

Ils avancèrent avec elle Cove tendit soudain le bras.

« Là. »

Beth vit alors dans la pénombre légèrement verte le nom sur l'étiquette. Dermott Connoll son regard poursuivit sur la droite. Gabriella Grimm. Elle y était.

**AN : **Je revendique l'intégralité de la création de cette _dream team_ des prisons. Cove, Mogwaï et Jay ne sont pas des lumières et ils méritent ce qui va leur arriver...

;)


	8. Chapter 8 Gabriella

**Gabriella**

_Gabriella Grimm. Elle y était._

Mogwaï appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande la lumière changea doucement. Beth saisit l'occasion. Elle se retourna et planta ses deux fléchettes dans le torse de ses deux gardes. Ils eurent une expression complètement stupéfaite, puis ils s'effondrèrent. La jeune femme, soulagée, se tourna vers les caveaux. La Cavité était maintenant plongée dans une nuit bleue. Beth regarda autour d'elle ses deux gardes étaient bel et bien endormis, à ses pieds : le somnifère avait joué son rôle. Même les vampires n'y résistaient pas, songea-t-elle en souriant, soulagée tout de même. Elle s'approcha du caveau marqué Grimm, Gabriella. Il y avait une banale poignée. Sans doute que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un humain descende libérer un vampire, et aucun vampire de la Communauté ne s'y serait risqué. Elle sourit et tira sur la poignée. Le caveau ne s'ouvrit pas. Beth ferma les yeux. Logan lui avait dit qu'on ne faisait entrer les humains que lors de réanimations. Prise d'une intuition subite, elle s'ouvrit le doigt et le passa sur la poignée. Un petit tuyau apparut et la poignée s'ouvrit, découvrant le caveau. La couche de Gabriella se déploya devant Beth une femme vampire, brune, la peau mate et les yeux fermés, comme endormie. Beth eut un instant de frayeur. Elle allait devoir réanimer le vampire couché là…Beth passa son doigt coupé sur ses lèvres. Immédiatement, la femme vampire réagit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. La réanimation allait sans doute être plus rapide que prévu elle n'était là que depuis deux mois, au bout du compte. Beth prit une grande inspiration, cherchant du regard un outillage qui puisse satisfaire au processus. Il y avait un tuyau et une seringue sur le bord de la couchette, encore emballée dans un sachet plastique. Beth sourit et quelques instants plus tard, procédait à la réanimation de Gabriella, fascinée par le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle-même et ramenait à la vie un être dangereux. Gabriella commença à remuer doucement ; son esprit reprenait conscience.

« Gaby » souffla Beth.

La vampire donnait peu à peu tous les signes du réveil.

« Je viens de la part de Van Helsing. Gaby, je suis venue vous libérer. »

La femme allongée gémit faiblement :

« J'ai soif… »

Beth souffla :

« Gaby…Je ne veux pas vous rejoindre. »

Gabriella se redressa subitement, les yeux brûlants de soif. Beth murmura :

« Pas comme ça. »

Gaby ricana :

« Pourquoi me libères-tu alors ?

-C'est Van Helsing qui me l'a demandé. En échange, il me rendra mon amoureux. »

Gaby se figea, avant de comprendre.

« Ton amoureux ? Il est vampire ?

-Oui. »

Gaby sourit, chaleureuse, et prit une décision.

« Ton sang est extrêmement revigorant, Beth. Je peux attendre encore avant de me nourrir. Toi, par contre, il faut que tu sortes d'ici vite fait. »

Gaby soutint Beth. Elle s'arrêta, néanmoins, admirative devant les gardes endormis.

« C'est toi qui leur as fait ça ?

-Avec un somnifère. »

Gaby sourit et murmura :

« Tu me plais, humaine. »

Beth se rendit compte brusquement que Gaby avait un excellent accent britannique. D'où venait-elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle fût, comme Lance, comme Coralyn, descendante d'une grande famille ? Beth souffla :

« Gabriella, il y a une caméra au coin sud de la pièce où nous arrivons. »

Gaby sourit.

« Elle ne me verra pas. »

Beth sourit à son tour.

« Allons-y. »

Gaby s'élança, plus légère qu'un nuage. Beth la suivit d'un pas plus rapide qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment se le permettre, mais la porte tournante s'ouvrit devant elles et elles se retrouvèrent dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour écrire toute cette phrase. Elles remontèrent dans la voiture de Beth et celle-ci se mit en route vers la maison de Van Helsing.

L'alarme réveilla Josef. Il décrocha de mauvaise humeur.

« Quoi ?

-Josef, c'est Tara. Une évasion à la Cave. Les gardiens sont formels : seul un humain a pu faire le coup. »

Josef se frotta les yeux et demanda :

« Qui est l'évadé ?

-Gabriella Grimm.

-Je m'en occupe. Mais je veux des précisions régulières.

-Bien sûr. C'est mon job.»

Josef raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard. Simone l'appela d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Josef…Un problème ?

-Ouais. Un gros problème. Rendors-toi. J'en ai pour un moment. »

Et c'était un humain bien informé…

« Logan ? »

L'informaticien vampire n'était pas ravi d'entendre le grand manitou en plein milieu de la nuit. D'accord, la nuit était supposée être son paradis, mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait renoncé à cette habitude stupide pour profiter d'une vie diurne, donc qu'il dormait paisiblement la nuit, sauf quand un idiot de supérieur hiérarchique venait le réveiller. Josef en l'occurrence. Logan grogna :

« Quoi ?

-As-tu donné des informations sur la Cave ces derniers temps ?

-Oui, sur Gabriella Grimm.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ?

-Eh bien, c'est toi qui as envoyé son amoureux vers Beth pour qu'elle l'aide à retrouver celle qu'il aime, non ? »

Josef ferma les yeux. _Beth…_Logan ajouta :

« Et Beth ne voulait qu'une preuve qu'elle était là-bas, histoire de pouvoir dire à son client qu'il fallait qu'il attende deux cents ans. »

Josef sentit la voix de Logan s'affaiblir ; il ricana :

« Tu as cru ça ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû, son amoureux était humain, gémit Logan. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Gabriella Grimm s'est évadée. Avec l'aide d'un humain.

-Beth. »

Refusant de broyer du noir, Josef fit :

« Ça pourrait être son humain aussi. »

Logan fit, sarcastique :

« Beth a l'âme d'une aventurière. S'il a fallu aller la chercher, elle aura refusé qu'un autre humain risque sa vie. »

Josef comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir. Gabriella avait été _réanimée_. Il fit :

« Donc, on a une Beth potentiellement coupable de complicité d'évasion, de menace sur le Secret et en train de perdre tout son sang ? Génial. »

Logan déglutit.

« Mick ne va pas apprécier. »

Josef claqua des doigts.

« Peut-être pas, mais il peut nous la ramener. Je vais le joindre, tchao, Logan.

-Mais ? »

Josef raccrocha, avant que Logan ne sache s'il était lui aussi soupçonné de menace sur le Secret.

Mick décrocha. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'avoir retrouvé, et ce n'était pas Beth. Il n'avait pas tort : la voix de Josef se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, mais elle avait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

« Mick, on a un problème. »

Et cela expliquait tout : le problème était d'importance.

« Tu acceptes de m'en dire plus, Josef ? »

Il entendit le souffle de Josef. Décidément, la situation devait être critique. Josef souffla ensuite :

« On a un problème avec Beth. »

Le monde de Mick s'écroula sous le coup de l'angoisse.

« Josef, qu'est-ce… ?

-Beth vient de libérer une prisonnière de la communauté. »

Et l'angoisse devint terreur.

« Quelle sera la sanction ? »

Josef murmura :

« Mick, calme. Je ne parle pas de sanction ; je te demande de la retrouver avant qu'elle n'en meure.

-Hein ?

-Elle a libéré un Chasseur d'Europe, un de ces prosélytes qui veulent à tout prix multiplier l'espèce vampire par douze, ou équivalent. »

Mick demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Là, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais elle a réussi à tromper Logan et à envoyer au tapis deux gardes de la Cave. Ils ne seront pas ravis de la revoir…

-Je la retrouverai.

-Merci, Mick ! »

Josef raccrocha quelques instants plus tard. Mick faisait déjà ses bagages pour rentrer à LA. Josef, les yeux posés sur Simone endormie, se demandait comment il allait faire pour appliquer le Code du Secret cette fois-ci, sans risquer de désespérer Mick à jamais.


	9. Chapter 9 Une pierre deux coups

**AN : Toujours pas plus de droits sur Mick et Beth...Parés à continuer l'aventure ? Bonne lecture !**

Beth descendit de voiture et Van Helsing se précipita vers les arrivantes. Le baiser qu'il échangea avec Gaby ne pouvait tromper ; la femme vampire sourit et demanda :

« Tu as réussi, amour ? »

Il hocha la tête et fit :

« Ma réussite n'aurait pas été complète sans l'intervention de Beth. »

L'attention de Gaby fut brutalement ramenée vers la jeune humaine, sa libératrice. La vampire s'approcha rapidement et demanda :

« Beth, ça va ? Tu es blanche comme un linge…

-Je t'ai donné trop de sang, je crois. »

Van Helsing ouvrit la porte et fit :

« Gaby, tu n'as quand même pas…

-Non ! protesta-t-elle. Mais la libération elle-même est très exigeante. »

Van Helsing les fit entrer et Gaby, qui avait pris Beth dans ses bras, la déposa sur le canapé du salon. Van Helsing ferma la porte à clef et s'approcha.

« Gaby, j'espère que tu te rends compte que sans Beth, je n'aurais pas vraiment pu te libérer ? Et que tu serais encore dans la Cave pour deux cent ans ?

-Oui, fit Gaby, contrite pour la première fois depuis que Beth la connaissait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le professeur, avec une expression de colère rentrée, tout en se mettant au chevet de Beth. Gaby le regarda quelques instants, puis plongea son regard à travers la fenêtre et fit :

« Cela s'est passé si vite. La milice vampire américaine est extrêmement efficace. »

Van Helsing serrait les dents, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa colère contre Gaby, qui l'avait inquiété sans doute pour avoir cédé encore une fois à la tentation.

« C'était une toute jeune fille, fit Gaby, et son copain. Leur sang était gorgé d'amour ils ne vivaient que l'un par l'autre. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est que le copain serait lui-même un vampire. Il a voulu la défendre, mais il est mort…Elle aussi, après. Un sang délicieux. Rien à voir cependant avec celui de Beth. »

Gaby avait un sourire fauve. Konrad Van Helsing la regarda avec réprobation. Gaby murmura :

« D'accord, je me suis laissée entraîner.

-Dans la Cave.

-Les tenants du Secret m'ont trouvée et m'ont fait un procès expéditif. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un avocat, tu sais ?

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre sur le monde vampire, fit Van Helsing. Avant d'en faire partie. »

Gaby le regarda d'un autre œil.

« Donc, tu as réussi à devenir vampire sans moi ?

-Oui, cette machine devait servir de monnaie d'échange contre toi. C'était avant que Beth n'arrive…et me propose son aide. »

Gaby regarda Beth alors, surprise.

« Tu lui as proposé ton aide pour me retrouver ?

-Oui » répondit la jeune femme avec le ton le plus ferme qu'elle put rassembler.

Gaby eut une expression impressionnée.

« Je t'offre mon amitié, Beth. »

Conrad fut impressionné à son tour.

« Gaby…

-Oui, je sais ce que ça signifie. Mais Beth vient d'accomplir de réels exploits pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. »

Le professeur Van Helsing fit :

« Beth, chez les Chasseurs, se voir ainsi offrir une amitié est un cadeau exceptionnel. Les Chasseurs ne se l'offrent pratiquement jamais même entre eux.

-Je suis honorée », fit Beth.

Gaby murmura :

« Je te considère comme ma sœur de sang, Beth. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Gaby ajouta :

« Quand ton fiancé sera revenu et qu'il t'aura transformée, viens me voir. Tu ferais un Chasseur exceptionnel, Beth. »

La jeune femme ne fut pas certaine d'avoir reçu là un compliment tout à fait dans les normes, mais elle sourit. Van Helsing expliqua :

"Les Chasseurs sont parmi les vampires les plus résistants, les plus puissants et les plus acharnés. »

Beth sourit et murmura :

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, professeur. »

Gaby souffla :

« Tu me plais, humaine. »

Beth, épuisée, s'endormit.

Mick rentrait, trop lentement à son goût. Los Angeles lui paraissait maintenant trop éloignée de l'endroit de son exil. Sa Beth, son univers, avait des ennuis avec la communauté. Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ? Il avait allumé la radio et écoutait précisément un flash informations.

« Et maintenant, revenons sur la mystérieuse disparition à l'asile Clappent, dans le quartier industriel. Une femme a disparu avec l'aide d'un complice. Pour le moment, l'enquête policière ne semble privilégier aucune piste cette patiente n'a pas d'historique violent et l'on se demande en milieux informés qui aurait eu intérêt à la faire libérer. »

La communauté vampire avait donc pris sur elle de faire intervenir Talbot dans la résolution de l'enquête. Ils voulaient aller vite…Il frémit Beth serait au rang des dommages collatéraux.

« On cherche à joindre en ce moment le professeur Van Helsing, expert en faits étranges, afin de savoir si la victime n'aurait pu être enlevée par des extraterrestres ou peut-être par ces fameux vampires, censés écumer la ville des Anges. »

Mick sourit. Il y avait un point positif : le journaliste semblait ironiser complètement sur la présence de vampires à Los Angeles. Le discrédit sur les affirmations de Van Helsing marchait parfaitement, à ce qu'il paraissait. Il décrocha son portable, toujours au volant et appela Josef.

« Fais-moi un bref résumé. Que faisait Beth la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ?

-Elle voulait aller parler à Van Helsing, qui serait devenu vampire.

-Et tu l'as laissée y aller ?

-Mick !

-Josef, elle est allée là-bas. Van Helsing est le début de notre piste.

-Il aurait inventé une machine de transformation. »

Mick sentit son sang se glacer.

« Pourquoi Beth est-elle allée lui parler ?

-Elle voulait tirer cela au clair, et c'est aussi ce que je l'ai chargée de faire.

-Tu l'as envoyée en mission pour nous ? »

Mick n'en revenait pas. Josef entendit le choc dans sa voix.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas conforme à la procédure habituelle, mais Beth est tout à fait capable.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire passer en jugement, Josef…pas sans me mettre au courant.

-Mick, je ne le ferai pas.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'appliqueras pas le Code ?

-Si. Il faudra juste que Beth nous rejoigne. »

Mick en resta sidéré. Josef fit :

« Tu m'entends ?

-Oui.

-Je ne trouve pas cela si dur, à la réflexion. »

Mick raccrocha sur un salut sec et atterré.

Il arrivait à Los Angeles et il fallait qu'il retrouve Beth.


	10. Chapter 10 Humains

**/ **

Talbot se pencha à nouveau sur les écrans de contrôle. Mogwaï se tenait à côté de lui, profondément malheureux qu'un ordre d'En Haut les oblige à coopérer avec la police fédérale.

« C'est incompréhensible. Cette personne sort seule. L'évadée n'est pas là… »

Cove grogna depuis la porte.

« C'est peut-être une diversion. »

Talbot le regarda, intrigué par la mauvaise humeur qui suintait de l'armoire à glace. S'il avait su, il aurait frémi. Car il aurait su que c'était son sang qui lui donnait soif et il aurait jubilé de savoir qu'au bout du compte et après tant de mésaventures personnelles, les vampires existaient bel et bien. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve, juste un problème : une disparition mystérieuse d'une femme qui n'était, a priori, jamais sortie de l'asile. Il secoua la tête et se re-concentra. Ces images donnaient la clef... il en était convaincu. Qui avait libéré Gaby ? Quels secrets cette femme cachait-elle ? Avait-elle ouvert la porte à la prisonnière ? Le procureur adjoint entra alors, frôlant l'armoire à glace, qui lui jeta un regard agacé.

« On vient de trouver une brèche dans le couloir Nord. Il est évident qu'elle est sortie par là-bas. »

Mogwaï et Cove échangèrent un regard sarcastique c'était le plan prévu par En Haut. Talbot fit :

« Pourquoi ne s'est-on concentrés que sur les vidéos de cette entrée ?

-Il n'y a pas de caméra dans l'aile Nord. » fit Cove.

Et pour cause : c'était là que dormaient les vampires après leur jugement. Les deux gardes trouvaient que les humains étaient autorisés à s'approcher un peu trop près du noyau du secret pour le bien de la communauté ils se tenaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à empêcher par tous les moyens la justice humaine de comprendre à quel point elle était dupée. Talbot se tourna vers Cove et demanda :

« Vous avez les registres d'entrée ? »

Cove les lui tendit sans un mot. Il les prit d'une main et les posa sur la console du poste de surveillance. L'hôtesse d'accueil, un peu plus loin, le regardait d'un œil noir.

« Marica Turner, nota-t-il à haute voix, journaliste.

-Elle était venue pour le prisonnier Connoll, fit Jay.

-Et elle nous a attaqués, fit Mogwaï.

Talbot les regarda.

« Que ne le disiez-vous plus tôt ! Jackson, nous avons une piste. »

Son adjoint souffla :

« Marica, vous dites ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas reconnue ? Je sais que la lumière n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais chef, on dirait Beth… »

Talbot revint vers l'écran et pâlit.

« Merde ! »

C'était ça, le problème qui lui échappait depuis des heures. Cette impression familière…Beth avait eu quelque chose à faire avec la patiente évadée. Peut-être avait-elle été utilisée…Il murmura :

« On a peut-être un otage.

-Hein ? Elle est ressortie libre, chef !

-Oui, mais elle n'a pas donné signe de vie.

-Exact.

-Alors qu'elle était chargée de l'enquête sur les disparus des docks… » fit remarquer Talbot. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Van Helsing avait lancé son plan voué à faire réagir les vampires, mais si c'était là la façon dont ils avaient de réagir,…Il protégerait Beth.

« Jackson, il faut la retrouver ! »

Son adjoint hocha la tête. Talbot se tourna vers les vampires et fit :

« Messieurs, merci de votre collaboration. »

Jay demanda, venimeuse :

« Vous retrouverez cette patiente manquante ?

-On s'y emploie, madame. »

Il les salua, sans remarquer qu'ils se détendaient quand il quitta la pièce.

Jay soupira :

« Il est à croquer. »


	11. Chapter 11 Conséquences

**_NA : Désolée pour ce long hiatus. Un dernier problème à résoudre. Que vous trouverez peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux...(mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre...)_**

**_Voici donc le chapitre 11 - incluant la bande annonce..._**

**Conséquences**

Beth avait laissé Van Helsing et Gaby dès son réveil pour rentrer chez elle et mettre en place la suite de son plan. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle allait rester invisible aux yeux de la communauté, étant donné qu'elle avait bien vu les caméras de surveillance autour de la Cave. Le moment où ils allaient réagir, il faudrait qu'elle soit prête. Beth rentrait chez elle, quand elle aperçut, garée dans la cour, une voiture qu'elle connaissait de vue. Elle se raidit. Les vampires avaient fait plus vite ce qu'elle pensait : Josef était chez elle. Elle prit l'ascenseur sans se presser, essayant de calmer la frayeur qui montait en elle. Elle avait libéré une criminelle de droit commun…Elle parvint à se détendre quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et qu'elle entra dans le couloir qui menait chez elle. Sa porte était ouverte alors qu'elle était censée être fermée à clef. Elle poussa le battant et entra. Ils étaient là, elle le sentait. Elle entra jusque dans son salon et se raidit. Josef était là, certes, mais plus important encore, Mick était assis dans le fauteuil qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand ils se retrouvaient dans cet appartement. Elle étouffa son sourire et fit :

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Josef avait l'air sombre et Mick semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis son départ. Beth croisa les bras et demanda :

« Alors ? »

Josef fut direct.

« As-tu libéré Gabriella Grimm de la Cave ? »

Beth le regarda un instant et répondit :

« Oui. »

Mick se mordit les lèvres. Josef se leva et fit :

« Beth, as-tu pensé une seconde à ce que tu as fait ?

-Oui, je crois que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. »

Josef, abasourdi par la désinvolture de la jeune femme, demanda :

« Mais c'est contre notre justice…

-Qui n'est pas la mienne, entre nous soit dit.

-Ça pourrait le devenir. »

Beth le regarda et murmura :

« Ce serait ça ma punition ? »

Presque enchanté de voir Beth perdre de son assurance, Josef ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune femme ne semblait pas affectée par son annonce. Mick le vit immédiatement. Le grand chef de la communauté vampire s'en aperçut avec une seconde de retard et ravala sa morgue satisfaite. Beth fit :

« Josef, quel est exactement le problème ?

-Gabriella est dangereuse. Elle veut que le monde entier soit dominé par les vampires.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-C'est une prosélyte.

-D'une certaine façon, vous l'êtes tous, à des degrés différents, fit remarquer Beth.

-C'est là, le truc. Les degrés différents…Et tu l'as libérée ! »

Beth fit :

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous mettre en danger, libre.

-Quoi ? »

Josef semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Beth reprit :

« Elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse en hibernation dans la Cave. C'est une monnaie d'échange redoutable quand on sait que son mari voulait vous faire chanter.

-Gabriella est mariée ?

-Gabriella est l'amour du professeur Van Helsing, qui a mis au point la machine. Il voulait vous faire chanter, toute la communauté…, en vous menaçant de commercialiser sa machine aux États-Unis, si vous ne lui rendiez pas sa femme. »

Josef se passa la main dans les cheveux et murmura :

« Et merde ! On a envoyé la police humaine dans la Cave. Il suffit qu'ils ouvrent un caveau et nous sommes fichus…

-Mais non, Josef, fit Beth. Gabriella est la seule à avoir été libérée, et je suis certainement la seule à apparaître sur les vidéos.

-Talbot va arriver jusqu'à toi », murmura Mick.

Beth, soulagée d'entendre sa voix, sourit doucement.

« Je sais quoi lui raconter… »

Josef attendit.

« Il va abandonner la piste de la Cave quand il verra que c'est moi qui suis entrée. Il ne me reste qu'à lui donner une bonne raison d'être entrée dans cet asile…Je pense que je vais être obligée de charger Gabriella…et de dire que la Cave a connu une brèche récurrente dans sa sécurité. Talbot n'aura plus qu'à mettre dans son rapport qu'il faut que l'asile renforce ses conditions de sécurité. La Cave le fera et Gabriella va disparaître…Les humains n'auront plus qu'à abandonner cette histoire… »

Mick sourit et demanda :

« Tu avais pensé à tout ça avant d'y aller ?

-Non. Je pensais que Van Helsing pourrait m'aider à détourner Talbot de toi. Mais je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de lui, en fait. »

Josef eut un sourire ambigu et fit :

« Bien, une fois que tu auras parlé à Talbot, je veux que tu m'amènes Gaby et Van Helsing.

-Ils sont chez le professeur. »

Josef eut un grand sourire cette fois-ci et murmura :

« Merci, Beth. »

Mick se leva et souffla :

« Je suis désolé.

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu es revenu. »

Il l'embrassa longuement. Beth ferma les yeux pour profiter de son étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Elle sentit les lèvres de Mick se poser sur son cou et sursauta. Il se redressa et Beth murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

-Je suis d'accord, Beth. »

La jeune femme souffla :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire ce cadeau avant que… Non, ça m'aurait empêchée de libérer Gaby. »

Elle le regarda et ajouta :

« Tu es sûr, cette fois-ci ?

-Oui. Tu m'as prouvé que tu es suffisamment forte pour supporter cette épreuve.

-Je t'aime, Mick. »

Il l'enlaça et lui mordilla le cou. Une goutte de sang perla Beth frémit de plaisir. Tout son corps se tourna vers Mick. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. La jeune femme vit ses prunelles tourner au cuivre. Elle sourit, profondément amoureuse. On sonna à la porte.

« Beth ? Tu es là ? Je voudrais te parler. »

Beth se raidit.

« Mick, Talbot est là. »


	12. Chap 12 Ecrans de fumée

**_NA : Toujours pas de droits sur Moonlight. La suite de l'histoire... Talbot intervient ; Beth doit faire face aux conséquences, mais Ben Talbot ignore tant de choses..._**

**Ecrans de fumée**

_« Mick, Talbot est là._

-Je sais », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Beth se lova dans ses bras et murmura :

« Je suis désolée.

-Tu es déçue ? » souffla Mick.

Elle le regarda. Mick l'embrassa doucement.

« Ne le sois pas nous aurons d'autres moments. »

Beth sourit et se tourna pour aller ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête à nouveau, mais Mick était sorti par son balcon. Elle ouvrit sa porte Talbot lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« Je suis désolé pour les formes, Beth. Mais je viens en tant qu' officiel.

-Je m'en doutais. Mon enquête est terminée.

-Effectivement.

-Non, Ben. Elle est vraiment terminée. Je sais comment fonctionnaient les disparitions et qui est responsable.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je suis allée voir la responsable.

-Qui s'est évadée avec ton aide, apparemment.

-Je n'ai pas aidé Gabriella Grimm à s'évader. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle sort à sa guise de cet asile.

-Hein ?

-Il y a une brèche majeure dans la sécurité. »

Talbot murmura :

« Je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils te l'auraient montrée ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

« Tu as une preuve ?

-Mieux. J'ai le plan des bâtiments. »

Logan avait été très coopératif – sans le savoir. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle avait tapé sur son clavier, ni au nombre de copies qu'elle avait envoyé. Elle s'était envoyé le plan des bâtiments dans sa propre boîte mail. Logan n'avait rien vu a priori. Talbot tendit la main.

« Je peux ?

-Ils ont un accès sur le réseau souterrain d'écoulement des eaux.

-Normal pour une infrastructure de cette taille.

-Ben. Demande-leur à voir la porte. Ils refuseront de te la montrer. Elle n'est pas fermée. »

Ben leva un sourcil.

« Pas fermée ? »

C'était le point de faiblesse du bâtiment. Et c'aurait été un véritable point de faiblesse si les captifs avaient été en mesure de s'enfuir sans aide extérieure...Mais il n'y avait aucune raison que Talbot soupçonne quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il ignorait ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur des locaux, au coeur de la zone souterraine. Et qu'il continuerait à l'ignorer. Talbot la regarda et demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu attaqué les gardes ? »

Beth ignora la question pour y répondre indirectement :

«Gabriella n'attendait plus qu'une visite. Elle savait que nous remonterions jusqu'à elle.

-Et elle t'a prise en otage ?

-Sincèrement, je n'aurais pas pu venir à bout des gardes seule.

-Tu es sortie seule de la prison. » lui fit-il remarquer.

Gabriella n'apparaissait pas sur la vidéo ; pour cause...Beth murmura :

« C'était une diversion. »

Talbot hocha la tête et reprit :

« Sa cellule a été ouverte après que les gardes aient été assommés.

-Elle était déjà dehors, je te l'ai dit. »

Talbot murmura, encore incrédule :

« Alors, tout ça, c'est de la mauvaise sécurité ?

-Et une personnalité criminelle complexe. »

C'était peut-être la seule phrase vraie dans tout le témoignage de Beth. Talbot la regarda un instant et remarqua la coupure sur son cou, qui cicatrisait lentement. Il demanda :

« Tu as croisé un vampire ?

-Oh, ça ! C'est la lame de Gabriella Grimm qui me l'a fait… »

Talbot sembla accepter cette explication, plus rationnelle que la présence d'un vampire chez Beth. D'autant plus qu'il savait par des sources fiables que Saint-John avait quitté la ville. Talbot demanda :

« Et où a-t-elle disparu ?

-Elle parlait d'émigrer, je ne sais pas trop où.

-Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas tuée ?

-Dans son esprit, je lui avais apporté une occasion de s'enfuir. Mais elle m'a abandonnée sur le bord de la route. »

Talbot murmura, en secouant la tête :

« Beth, tu es spécialiste. A chaque fois, tu te débrouilles pour courir les plus grands dangers.

-C'est toi qui m'as donné cette enquête, je te rappelle, protesta la jeune femme.

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu aurais pu me dire que tu voulais l'interroger.

-Ben, en ce moment, tu as un peu autre chose à faire, vu que tu chasses les vampires. C'est une autre paire de manches qu'une banale meurtrière en fuite. »

Talbot sourit et murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Beth. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras et demanda :

« Tu as d'autres preuves ?

-J'ai perdu le contact avec Van Helsing. Il devait être suivi par _Buzzwire_ et il a disparu…Il ne répondait pas chez lui, hier. »

Beth sourit Talbot n'était pas encore inquiet par la disparition de sa source principale, mais il allait le devenir. Elle demanda :

« J'ai éclairci ton problème ?

-Oui, je vais faire lancer un avis de recherche contre Gabriella Grimm et introduire un avis de révision de sécurité pour l'asile. »

Beth sourit.

« Merci, Ben. »

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques secondes et demanda :

« Pourrais-je t'avoir à dîner un de ces jours ? »

Beth sourit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Quand les vampires te laisseront un peu de temps… »

Talbot sourit doucement, hocha la tête et fit :

« Entendu. »

Il sortit après l'avoir saluée. Elle referma la porte et il descendit lentement les escaliers. Il ressortit du bâtiment, toujours comme sur un nuage. Il arriva jusqu'à sa voiture et leva les yeux. Beth était à sa fenêtre et le regardait. Il la salua de la main; elle lui renvoya un petit signe. Ben Talbot murmura :

« Je t'aime, Beth. »

La jeune femme à sa fenêtre rentra chez elle, inconsciente de l'aveu soudain de Talbot, qui fit démarrer sa voiture. Une enquête de plus de résolue grâce à la jeune journaliste blonde, aux yeux gris.

R&R...


	13. Chap 13 Par la loi du Secret

_**NA : Et on continue...Toujours pas l'heureuse détentrice des droits sur Moonlight,etc.**_

**Par la loi du Secret**

Beth vit Talbot repartir et soupira. Apparemment, elle l'avait convaincu. Mais il n'avait pas dû avoir accès à tous les secrets de l'asile, sous couvert de secret médical sinon, il aurait été plus inquisiteur. Soulagée, Beth prit sa veste et son écharpe, prête à ressortir. Josef et Mick avaient dû avoir le temps d'avertir Tara. Van Helsing et Gabriella devaient être entre les mains de l'Inquisition vampire. Beth devait se dépêcher. Elle pouvait les sauver d'un jugement infamant, voire fatal. Tara ne serait pas prompte à la clémence. Beth était déjà allée au hangar de l'Inquisition pour y amener Brett Meyer, mais elle était accompagnée par Simone, qui lui avait assuré une sorte de sauf-conduit. Là, elle allait devoir s'en sortir seule, à moins que sur l'ordre de Josef, elle ne fût associée au procès et bel et bien attendue. Beth tourna dans la rue, déserte, qui menait jusqu'aux portes du hangar. Un homme, jeune d'apparence, fumait une cigarette, l'air détendu. Il était de fait sur le qui-vive, car il se redressa quand Beth arrêta sa voiture à son niveau.

« Excusez-moi, je dois entrer, c'est une urgence. »

Le vampire sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine peut bien vouloir venir faire… ?

-Ça pourrait être une rupture du Secret, si ce n'était pas à moi que vous parliez. »

Il se raidit.

« Vous êtes Beth Turner ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes attendue. »

Beth hocha la tête. Voilà qui simplifiait le problème. Elle gara sa voiture à côté d'un petit fourgon d'apparence blindé, le véhicule de fonction de Tara. Beth descendit de voiture et s'approcha de la petite porte peinte d'une bande jaune qui servait d'entrée au grand hangar. Elle l'ouvrit et entra par une petite plateforme, qui donnait sur un escalier descendant vers le cœur du hangar où se dressait une estrade devant une petite assemblée. Beth aperçut Tara, qui semblait ronger son frein Mick et Josef, en plein conciliabule. La jeune femme fut intensément soulagée quand elle reconnut Van Helsing et Gabriella, qui discutaient doucement entre eux. Beth avait à peine posé le pied sur la première marche pour les rejoindre, que tous les vampires se tournèrent vers elle. Elle sourit et lança :

« Bonjour. »

C'eut été mentir de dire que son cœur n'avait pas accéléré. Brusquement, elle se rendit compte que de ce qu'elle venait de réussir dépendaient beaucoup de choses : la vie de Conrad et Gabriella, la sécurité de la communauté vampire, la vie même de Mick et la tranquillité de tous, y compris la sienne. Elle descendit l'escalier, se rendant lentement compte qu'aucun regard ne portait d'hostilité envers elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'au petit cercle où se trouvaient Mick, Josef et Tara. Beth ne put se tromper sur l'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Mick. Elle sourit et fit :

« Talbot a été convaincu. »

Josef sourit largement et dit :

« Bien. »

Tara demanda :

« Alors, quelle est la thèse officielle, Beth ? »

La jeune femme expliqua.

« Gabriella est officiellement portée en fuite. Pour Talbot, elle est directement responsable des disparitions des docks, mais l'asile a fait preuve de négligence sur ses mesures de sécurité. Il sera demandé dans son rapport à la compagnie privée qui le détient – en gros, si j'ai bien compris, il vous sera demandé – de renforcer les mesures de sécurité.

-Il a avalé ça ? fit Tara, admirative.

-Il ne savait pas que les prisonniers étaient en hibernation. Et il ne le saura jamais, puisqu'il n'aura plus l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans l'asile. »

Beth, dans un élan de perfidie, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« A moins que vous ne l'y invitiez, évidemment. »

Tara, fait extraordinaire, croisa le regard de Josef et tous deux baissèrent les yeux. Beth sourit doucement et se tourna vers Gabriella.

« Il va lancer un avis de recherche contre toi, Gabriella.

-A quel nom ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Gabriella Grimm. »

Gaby éclata de rire Beth, troublée, murmura :

« Quoi ?

-Tu me sauves la vie encore une fois, Beth. Gabriella Grimm a une tombe dans le Lincolnshire. Cet avis de recherche va me protéger encore et encore.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Ils penseront que ce n'est pas ma vraie identité. » fit Gaby, malicieuse.

Beth, sidérée, la regarda et murmura :

« Gaby ? »

La vampire lui rendit son regard, interrogative.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme explication… »

Gaby eut un sourire plein d'affection et souffla :

« Laisse tomber, Beth. Tu as pu tout régler d'un coup… Je reconnais que Conrad et moi, avons mis le chaos dans un ordre qui était simple.

-Gaby, je suis vraiment désolée.

-Le Secret te doit énormément, Beth. Et quelques meurtres de plus à mon actif, ce n'est pas plus mal pour un Chasseur.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester aux États-Unis, contrairement à votre stratégie commerciale… »

Gaby éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Oh, ça ! Beth, de toute façon, notre foyer est en Europe. »

Van Helsing renchérit :

"Oui, nous allons nous installer à Amsterdam..."

Beth se tourna vers Tara et comprit.

« Vous êtes interdits de séjour aux États-Unis. »

Gaby hocha la tête et fit :

« En échange d'un petit serment de ne plus jamais nuire au Secret. »

Beth croisa à cet instant le regard de Tara, qui lui signifiait d'en finir au plus vite. Gaby comprit.

« Ah, Tara s'impatiente… »

Beth eut un sourire d'excuse et Gaby fit :

« Tu es pardonnée, Beth. J'aurais fait la même chose pour mes Chasseurs.

-Tes ?

-Oui, je suis…comment dire ? Une majesté chez moi.

-Et une criminelle ici par ma faute.

-Non, c'est moi qui ai tout compliqué…Mais ça m'a permis de faire ta connaissance, Beth. »

Tara s'approcha et fit solennellement :

« J'ai besoin de votre parole de ne plus jamais chercher à nuire au Secret. Sur ce que vous avez de sacré. »

Gaby sourit, se tourna vers Beth et fit :

« Je te le jure, Beth. Si cela suffit à lady Tara. »

La femme vampire hocha la tête. Beth sourit Tara eut une expression étrange, en regardant Mick et Josef. Beth demanda à Van Helsing :

"Vous avez encore quelque chose à faire pour moi ? »

Le professeur sourit et fit :

« Je crois que vous avez bien lancé le processus, Beth. »


	14. Chapter 14 Semper fidelis

_NA : _

_« I believe in nothing/One hundred suns until we're apart/ I believe in nothing / Not in sin and in God/ I believe in nothing/not in peace and not in war/ I believe in nothing, but the truth in who we are/ »_

_**100 suns – Thirty seconds to Mars**_

_**Semper fidelis  
**_

Le gouverneur se tourna vers Talbot.

« J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre assez perturbante. »

Il ne disait rien.

« De ce professeur Van Helsing…Mon cher Talbot, je crois que nous avons suffisamment donné à rire. _Buzzwire_ n'a rien trouvé de probant pas de faits, des témoignages d'alcooliques et de drogués. Franchement, dans pareille collaboration, je ne trouve pas grand-chose d'honorable. Si c'est pour une vengeance personnelle, je vous prierai de chercher vos vampires hors de vos horaires professionnels. »

Le gouverneur laissa un silence, mais ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression fermée de Talbot.

« Ai-je été clair ? Qu'est-ce que cette soudaine obsession pour des vampires à LA ? Ça se saurait, s'il y avait ces créatures-là en ville…Vous renoncez à cette enquête, ou à votre carrière. J'en ai assez de ces journaleux qui courent après votre Van Helsing pour lui demander des recettes contre je ne sais quel mauvais œil. Quel curieux associé vous avez pris là ! Et pourquoi avez-vous écarté mis Turner ? Trop jolie sans doute… »

Talbot ne répondit rien. Le gouverneur fit :

« La justice de cet État s'est assez donnée en ridicule comme cela. Ça suffit, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. »

Il jeta la lettre à ses pieds. Talbot la ramassa, tandis que le gouverneur se détournait, lui signifiant que la remise en place était terminée. Il sortait du bureau quand il remarqua dans cette lettre des éléments qui lui parurent extraordinaires…Le cœur lui manqua : si cela n'était pas une preuve…

Beth sourit et fit :

« Van Helsing a reçu accusé de réception du gouverneur.

-Qu'a-t-il mis finalement dans sa lettre ?

-Il a ressorti un dossier qui a été établi contre lui au début de sa relation avec Gabriella, quand il avait essayé de convaincre les autorités compétentes qu'elle était dangereuse au pouvoir, avant qu'elle ne le séduise. Il y est accusé d'hystérie. »

Mick sourit et fit :

« Talbot ne va pas s'en remettre.

-Le gouverneur est trop sensé pour le laisser se ridiculiser longtemps comme ça. »

Mick, accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, se pencha vers Beth et murmura :

« Un homme bien, ce gouverneur. »

On sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Mick. Il se détacha à contre-cœur de Beth, qu'il allait embrasser, pour aller ouvrir. La jeune femme le suivait. Il se raidit : la caméra de l'entrée lui indiquait que Talbot était à sa porte. Il se retourna Beth avait disparu dans le bureau. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit. Talbot eut d'abord l'air surpris de le trouver chez lui, mais rapidement, la raison de sa venue lui revint, ou plutôt la rage absolue qu'il éprouvait. Mick n'avait jamais vu un humain aussi furieux devant lui. Talbot frémissait de colère à peine rentrée il se lança :

« Je saurai exactement ce que vous me cachez, Saint-John. Ce que vous cachez à Beth. Et je veillerai à ce que vous ne puissiez plus jamais lui faire de mal.

-Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal, Talbot. » fit Mick.

L'autre s'approcha de lui et fit :

« Je devine ce que vous êtes, Saint-John. Vous lui en ferez. Mais je me tiendrai toujours entre elle et vous. Vous m'entendez ? Toujours. »

Mick ne répondit rien. Talbot claqua des doigts furieusement et renonça brusquement. Il s'éloigna à grands pas. Beth sortit de l'ombre du bureau, où elle s'était cachée ; elle tenait une arme étrange entre ses mains. Elle la brandit, passa dans le couloir et visa Talbot qui allait bientôt tourner au bout. Mick l'arrêta, la retenant par le bras et murmura :

« Beth, tu es folle ? »

La jeune femme baissa son arme et souffla :

« Je croyais que la mort était la sanction contre la trahison du secret… »

Mick murmura doucement :

« Il n'est pas vampire… »

Soudain, ce que ce geste lui laissa entrevoir l'emplit peu à peu d'un enthousiasme débordant. Beth rétorqua à mi-voix :

« Il est à deux doigts de te démasquer pour de bon. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui manque… »

La raison lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner de Beth pour ne plus donner prise à la jalousie inquisitrice de Talbot, mais sa découverte immédiate le poussa vers elle, qui se détachait pour réfléchir à la suite d'un plan. Il la retint à nouveau par le bras, l'attira à lui et murmura :

« Beth, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Stupéfaite, Beth oublia tout : le Secret, ce qui concernait Talbot et ce qui mettait Mick en danger. Elle souffla :

« Mick…Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il sourit.

« Tu étais prête à tuer Talbot pour… »

Elle tourna son regard vers l'escalier où venait de disparaître Talbot, murmura d'une voix rêveuse :

« Oui… »

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et répondit :

« Oui… Oui, Mick. »

Il l'embrassa ; plus aucune frontière entre eux. Beth lui rendit son baiser; ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant.

xxxxxx

**NA : C'est la fin officielle de cette histoire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Comme promis dans la bande-annonce, il y a un chapitre 15, optionnel. Sur ce qui se passe après ;). Vous pouvez le lire ou pas, et le retenir ou pas. Je ne promets rien pour un éventuel épisode 19...Salutations à vous tous, fans de Moonlight, lecteurs de cette fic, qui m'avez tous tant encouragée. J'ai fini par le faire...Ciao !


	15. Chap Epilogue additionnel

_**NA : A retenir ou non. J'avais juste envie de l'écrire...**_

**EPILOGUE – Le mariage**.

Mick se retourna lentement. Beth sourit.

« Tu es rayonnante », souffla-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire. Josef devant eux s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum…Mes amis. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers lui. Il leur adressa un sourire ravi.

« Merci. »

Le regard de Josef parcourut la petite assemblée et il reprit :

« Nous sommes ici pour un événement un peu particulier. Notre communauté n'a pas souvent l'occasion de se réjouir, mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Nous allons unir Beth et Mick ici présents par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

Beth se tenait devant la porte-fenêtre de l'appartement de Mick. Elle portait une petite alliance en argent au doigt. Sa posture semblait détendue, mais elle attendait. La porte du salon coulissa et Mick entra. Beth sourit et voulut le rejoindre. Il fut près d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas et murmura :

« Beth… »

La jeune femme l'embrassa doucement et chuchota :

« Nous sommes ensemble, Mick.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

-Peut-être pas.

-Tu acceptes de me rejoindre ?

-Nous n'en avons peut-être pas besoin, Mick. » fit Beth, en souriant, « mais si vient un moment où tu auras envie que je te rejoigne, je suis d'accord. »

Mick l'enlaça doucement.

« Tu as raison : nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour le moment. »

Beth sourit et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, avant de s'écarter doucement, l'invitant à la rejoindre dans leur chambre nuptiale. Mick frémit un pur frisson de bonheur. Beth était à ses côtés, son alliée. Son épouse.

***FIN.


End file.
